


Glow

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford's Roof, F/M, Flash Fic, Magic, Nudity, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: Cullen witnesses Aylwen in a quiet moment.





	Glow

When Cullen woke his room was bathed in blue moonlight, and Aylwen was making tiny lights float through the air.

She sat naked, knees steepled and back against the headboard. Lazily, like taking a drag on a pipe, she made a pinprick of light in her hand, let it go. Made another, let it go. The lights drifted through the air like soap bubbles.

If she was aware of Cullen watching she didn’t show it. She was serene, did the magic like it was nothing, like it was breathing. Once that might have terrified him. Not now. How could something like this be bad?

When she put her hand down the room shone with gold and blue. She looked on, face tipped toward the sky. Aglow.

Cullen smiled. He closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: "Magic- Impractical uses." Also inspired by those floating lights at the end of the Cullen sex scene.


End file.
